kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dark Seeker Kotsu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mikiu Hatsune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mikiu Hatsune (talk) 23:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hypocrisy is not the correct word to use if you are one yourself. Dear Dark Seeker Kotsu, I am not here to make any childish messages as you refer them to. I am here to clear up anything with a good word like the educated users that we are. I respect you for have proper vocabulary, grammar, moral, etc. Quite frankly, it may not be may not be enough to hide your contradiction. I have looked into this case, and I do understand that there are conflicts between AA and KH. Back when this wiki was still new, I recall you and the users from AA invading this wiki. Now, just because Jj and a couple of users, such as four, went to AA you call that a invasion? Buddy, a invasion is what the users in AA did multiple times. Practically bringing all of the wiki to ours. You called this wiki hypocrites because we caused problems. Who were the ones who came to this wiki to claim code theft? Our fellow colleagues checked the coding on your wiki and ours. Do you see absolutely a comparability between the way this wiki is designed and yours? Of course not! I also read that we stole blog, ideas, etc. Erm, I see no blogs that are like yours. Truthfully, the admins her don't even use the blogs, and it's mostly regular users. You also claimed that we assumed and blocked people out of the blue? Well, clearly, you are judging without knowing my friend. You can't imagine how many socks we have gotten on here. I am a new admin but Jj has given me a lot of information. I know a bit of stuff myself since I have known about trolls. There are these users who are obsessed with Vampire Diaries and they will do anything to make people think we are a horrible administrators. You don't come here, you obviously don't know how things roll. So, If I were you, I wouldn't say anything. We are quite good at cracking socks. I don't know about you. Also, quit the knowledge act. I don't mean to sound rude, but you sound a bit foolish for trying to make reason. This wiki has made no copy of Anime Arts or wherever you come from. Not everyone may have perfect grammar as you. Though, intimidating them when you are the hypocrite yourself makes you look bad. You should learn from your own words, I believe it all starts from oneself. We may not be perfect but at least we are stable in the administration and we aren't splitting up. We aren't immature as you recall because we aren't making pathetic articles that contain huge amounts of Cyber-Bullyism. Our articles are quite decent and clean for your information thank you very much. To wrap this up, I just wanted to say that we aren't hormonal, you are just saying things that make you seem clueless really, I am surprised at how little you know about us, we have improved majorly. Anyway, have a nice time, educated user, please look up the definition of hypocrisy while at it. DannyOltageBD (talk) 16:56, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Here is my tp is you have any other clueless remarks. Trust me, this isn't any remorse since I am new in the administration. Just thought you needed to hear this. Have a nice day sir.